


Mei-chan no Hitsuji

by capncosmo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV), GiraGira (TV), Kamen Rider Kabuto, Mei-chan no Shitsuji (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned snippet of a massive crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mei-chan no Hitsuji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/gifts).



> This is an abandoned snippet of a larger fic in which all actors in the JDrama _Mei-chan no Shitsuji_ who had been in a Tokusatsu would be playing those characters instead of their drama characters, and then crossed over with the JDrama GiraGira where Toku alums would again be playing their Toku characters. I guess you can see why this is all I wrote :Db

"Hurry up, Mei!"

"Eh~" Mei complained at Shiori, dragging her feet. "I still don't see why we're going to a host club when we're surrounded by guys all the time."

"Because they're all so serious," Shiori said, looking back at Tendou and Zoysite. "I wanted to take my little sister somewhere fun for a change."

Mei sighed but walked a little faster, realizing she wasn't going to win this one.

"Which one is good, do you think?" Shiori asked, and Mei pointed at random. She then gave Tendou and Zoysite apologetic looks when she realized it was on the the second floor.

Mei lurked behind as Shiori entered the club as if she owned the place, sort of peeking around Zoysite's shoulder; Tendou brought up the rear.

"Welcome to Rink," all the hosts said in unison as they bowed. Before Shiori could say anything, however, the entire club turned at the loud clatter of an ice bucket going over.

"Tendou!?" The host who had knocked over the ice bucket looked panicked, and he was staring at Mei. Or rather, Mei realized a second later, just past Mei. She turned to see Tendou with the same shocked expression.

"Kagami!?"


End file.
